


Is This Really the Time for a Shower?

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: In the second class cabin, June suggests that she and Junpei cool off together after all that running.
Relationships: Kurashiki Akane/Tenmyouji Junpei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Is This Really the Time for a Shower?

**Author's Note:**

> I got back into playing 999 years after my original playthrough, and I found myself enjoying it all over again. Now that I'm 22 hours deep into the sequel, I think it's time to put something out there for the fandom.

They were exploring the second class cabin together, looking for clues to help them escape. It all seemed so inconsequential: the puzzle tiles, the keys made out of candle holders to _get_ the tiles. Whoever this Zero person was, however, seemed to find them very useful. The purpose still eluded Junpei, as he wasn't sure if making them run from room to room, solving puzzles to escape a sinking ship, was energy well spent for a serial kidnapper. Maybe they just liked to toy with their victims, and this was how they got their sick kicks.

"Huh, what's this..." He had wandered into the bedroom, where a water bottle was situated on the stand next to the bed. Picking it up, he could feel an unknown liquid sloshing around inside. It was likely water, or at least it was _supposed_ to be water. In a place like this, one couldn't be too sure. He definitely wasn't going to drink it regardless.

"Looks like a bottle of water." June had made her way into the bedroom as well, coming to stand close to him. "They probably have it there because you're always thirsty when you wake up, you know?" 

"I suppose so." He listened to the water slosh around once more, then set the bottle back down on the stand. "My throat's feeling pretty dry right now, but I think that's because of how nervous I am." He chuckled humorously. That was underselling it, to be honest. It may not have looked like it, but his entire being was riddled with nerves. Who wouldn't be when there was a bomb inside your small intestine? One wrong move and he would be blown to bits. Even if he _didn't_ blow up, if he was too slow, he would drown. There weren't many good outcomes facing him.

"It might be because of how sweaty you are. We _were_ running a lot, so it makes sense." She smiled softly, which made his heart do a flip when he noticed it. It had been tough to reign in his feelings ever since he found out his childhood friend was trapped on the same ship. The more time they spent together, the more he realized what a great person she was all over again. "Hey Jumpy, did you want to take a shower together?"

"Woah! Uh, what?" His eyes widened at the sudden comment, seeing a blush on June's face. It was probably a joke, but now it was all he could think about. His throat was certainly dry now. "Is this really the time for a shower?" He tried to play it off as a joke as well, figuring she was just trying to lighten the mood. They could all use a real mood lightener with what they were going through.

"Well, we _are_ sweaty..." The blush on her face deepened, but she seemed a lot more serious than he expected. "And maybe we won't get the chance, you know?" That brought a sense of doom over their heads. It was a wonder that the two of them taking a shower together was what they needed to do before potential death, and he thought about bringing that up. He couldn't, though: not when his mind was filled with nothing but the thought of her standing beneath the shower head, not a scrap of clothing on her...

"We, uh... Maybe we should, you know? Just to clean off and all." He wondered for a moment if she would end up being freaked out by his acceptance of the idea. The light that filled her eyes made it seem that he had little to worry about. "We should be quick, though. We've kind of got a time limit." He held out his wrist with the number wristband on it to show what he meant. There was also the threat of Lotus or Santa catching them, but that worry stayed in his mind.

"Yes, we need to be quick." There was a big smile on her face as she grabbed his hand and whisked him off to the bathroom. They entered the room, with Junpei stepping forward as she closed the door. He heard the lock being turned, but he only got an all-too-innocent smile when he turned to look at June. That was when he had a thought: there probably wasn't any water pressure. They couldn't even _take_ a shower, regardless of how poor an idea it was. Just to make sure, he walked over and experimentally turned the knob.

"Of course.. No water," he muttered, returning the knob back to its original state before standing straight. Oh well, he hadn't _actually_ expected to take a shower with June anyway. Even if it _would_ have been pretty nice... Then he felt something wrap itself around him from behind, pressing itself against him. "The hell?!" He looked over his shoulder, momentary panic giving way to embarrassed confusion when he saw who it was. "June? What are you doing?"

"Just because there isn't any water doesn't mean we can't take a shower." Wait, what? That was _exactly_ what it meant! He could see her blushing up a storm, but she wasn't budging. Her arms were around his waist, resting right above his crotch. He swallowed thickly, looking down at her clasped hands. "As long as we're quick, we can pretend, can't we Jumpy?"

"Uh, I... I suppose so." This was really happening, then. He wasn't sure how to deal with it. Yes, he had been thinking about this very moment, but that was because she had put the thought in his mind! What else was he supposed to do, _not_ think about it? He was only so strong. 

Her arms suddenly uncoiled from him, and he felt her body pull away. He whirled around to face her, wondering what was about to happen. For a moment, he thought that she had changed her mind: that she realized how risky and weird this all was, and that they should go back to searching the room. She smiled at him: a shy smile with a modicum of insecurity. Then she grabbed her dress and started to hike it up her legs.

He didn't know what to say, or if he could even say anything. Rather, he just stared wide eyed and gobsmacked as her dress rose higher. He became privy to the plain white panties she was wearing underneath, though the lacy patterns told a more interesting story. The dress came off the entire way, dropping to the floor. She was wearing a black sweater underneath, which struck him as odd. Who wore a sweater underneath their dress? Had she been cold when she was grabbed by Zero?

"I don't think I can take off my sweater," she admittedly quietly, waving her left arm. The number wristband had been placed over her sleeve, which made sense as to why she couldn't take it off. Even if she was able to wriggle it out from under it, it would then have to cover the face when she put it back on. In a situation where placing the bracelet near the scanner was life or death, she wouldn't want anything blocking it from scanning. "I'll pull it up for you, though, if you want."

"Yeah..." He felt like an idiot, staring like he had never seen a woman before. Of course he had! ... But it was online, and they weren't June. They weren't his childhood friend reappearing on a sinking ship in a life or death game and wanting to have sex with him in a shower that didn't work. One would forgive him for being a bit rattled.

Then he remembered that they didn't have time for him to stand there questioning everything that was happening in his life. There was a time limit to Zero's game, and there was only so long a woman would be kept waiting before she questioned whether she had chosen the right man for the job. Shaking his head vigorously, he started to strip off his clothes, unzipping his jacket and shrugging it off before unbuttoning and removing his flannel.

Seeing her eyes roaming the expanse of his bare chest gave him confidence he didn't know he needed. He had never considered himself an unattractive man, but he had always imagined he was in the middle ground. June didn't seem to think so, however. She was staring at him like he was the hottest man she had ever seen, and that did wonders for his confidence. It wasn't like he was going to ignore such a look.

Next came his shoes, being kicked off without bothering to untie them. They needed to come off for his pants, which were the final article of clothing to be removed for the moment. He worked them off, dropping them down his legs and stepping out of them. Standing there in nothing but his underwear, he felt a throbbing sensation down there as he watched June step into the bathtub. Her boots made a strange sound when they hit the tiled floor, but there wasn't time for her to remove her shoes. A quick look down at the wristband confirmed it. As mentally prepared as he was going to be, he entered the shower with her.

She was certainly not going to waste any time. The moment he stepped in with her, under the clips of where a curtain should be, she threw herself at him. Pressing her body against his, she kissed him with everything she had. It felt like she had been holding back for a long time, though he figured that was all in his mind. The kiss certainly wasn't, though, and he was more than happy to kiss her back.

His kisses were full of arousal, but they were chaste compared to what she was doing with her hands. While he had his arms wrapped around her waist, rubbing the small of her back through her sweater, she had a hand down right between his legs. She rubbed his crotch, letting out little coos of contentment against his lips as she felt him growing. There was no doubt that she was the reason for that, and she seemed happy about it.

"I've been wanting this... for so long..." she huffed in between kisses, letting out her truth against his trembling lips. "I don't want us... to never have this chance..." She pulled away from him, and he could see what effect their kissing had on her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were swimming with emotion he didn't understand. He _did_ understand the situation, though. Foreplay would have to wait for if they could escape this disaster.

She looked over her shoulder for a moment, then backed up until she was against the wall. Then she beckoned him over with a finger. He complied without a thought, getting within the proper distance for her hand. She grabbed him by his underwear and pulled him the rest of the way, until they were standing toe to toe. Then she got a good grip on his underwear and pulled down, her eyes widening slightly but noticeably when his erection popped out.

Without a word, she grabbed his cock and began to stroke it up and down. He moaned at her touch, surprised at how soft her hands were. They felt good moving along his length, and he didn't want her to stop. Again, unfortunately, they couldn't take too much time doing what they were doing, so she had to let go. At least she seemed reluctant to do so, though she likely wasn't as reluctant for it to stop as he was.

Her hands weren't free for long, though. She quickly relieved herself of her panties, pulling them down and using her feet to get them off over her boots. His eyes immediately went down, feeling his heart rate quickening at the sight of her shaven nethers. Her hands appeared in his vision then, grabbing her sweater and pulling up on it. While it couldn't be removed entirely, she could still lift it up to her chin, showing off her matching white bra. Her nice, modest-sized breasts filled out the cups.

"Come on, Jumpy. Don't keep me waiting." She was smiling, red on her cheeks and desire burning in her eyes. There was no doubt that she wanted this, even if it was the only time they ever got to do it. No matter the danger. It was admirable in a way, though he could scarcely believe this was the same woman he had been friends with so long ago.

Dammit, he was getting caught up in his thoughts again. There was no time for that! He nearly tripped over his underwear as he surged forward, placing his palms against the wall. She lit up with excitement, and he swore that he could feel electricity buzzing between them. Then she kissed him again, and he wasn't thinking about much else.

She whimpered against his lips when the tip of his cock dragged across her slit, and she pressed forward hungrily, wanting it inside her. For a moment, his cock was pressed flat against her, throbbing on her lower lips and stomach as they put their hands all over each other. His hands in particular were making sure that her sweater being pulled up was not a wasted action. While kissing her, he was busying himself with pulling her bra up, freeing her breasts from their confines. At least something was being freed in that moment.

"Please, Jumpy, put it in..." Her arms were wrapped around his upper torso, one leg lifting up and finding solid hold on his hip. She was holding on, ready for him to fuck her. Was he taking her virginity? He didn't know: she hadn't offered that information, and this didn't seem like the right moment to ask. Maybe he should have asked before they got naked in the shower together.

With a nod, he wrapped a hand around his cock and pushed the tip past her slit. She was already wet enough to take him, having gotten excited just from the miniscule foreplay they had done. Or maybe she had been growing more aroused ever since she suggested they take a shower. The thought emboldened him: regardless of if it was true, she was wet, and that was all that mattered. With a couple inches of his cock inside her, he was able to put his hands on her hips and thrust in all the way.

"Jumpy!" She gasped as he fully entered her, her fingers digging into his scalp. Her hips bucked forward to greet him, only for him to pull away. She couldn't even get out a whine of discontentment before he was back, filling her up again. "Oh! Oh!" Her pussy was tight, and it hugged his cock perfectly each time he thrust back inside. It was almost like they were perfect for each other, at least sexually.

Her dress had fallen down in all the commotion, covering their deeds somewhat. There was no need for that with the door locked, though. Besides, there was something he wanted to see. He had to slow his thrusting down in order to pull her dress back up, but she took it from him halfway up and pulled it the rest of the way. The look she gave her told volumes: he needed to get back to the previous speed of thrusting. Nothing needed to distract him from what they were doing.

He resumed thrusting, one hand on her hip and the other on her chest, working up her bra to expose her breasts. Getting to touch them was amazing: he caressed them to his heart's content, squeezing them and dragging little happy moans from her lips. They only got louder when he bent down and took her nipple in between his lips. She definitely seemed to like that.

"Harder, Jumpy! I can take it," she gasped out, wrapping her leg tighter around his waist. He grunted at how tight she suddenly got around him, as if there was another degree of vise-grip she had down there. Still, he found the strength to push through, pistoning his hips faster. She liked that for sure, if the noises she was making were any indication. That was when he remembered: there were other people on that ship. Two of them, Lotus and Santa, were in the other room, which wasn't too far from their current location. Even if they couldn't see them, they could certainly _hear_ them. He needed to find a way to keep June's voice down.

His first thought was to kiss her, but his lips were presently busy with her chest. The only other body part he could use was his hand, so he placed his palm across her mouth to mute her moans. That worked for a moment, but she seemed to have other ideas in mind. She untangled her fingers from his hair and grabbed his hand, pulling it away so she could stick his fingers in her mouth.

He immediately yanked his head out from her chest, eyes wide as he stared at her. She had closed her eyes, moaning around his fingers as she sucked on them. That was... well, it wasn't normal, that was for sure. He was torn between asking what the hell she was doing and just letting her do it. The question was threatening to bubble up to the surface: they had all made a habit of being that blunt since getting free from their rooms. It didn't feel right to say anything though, for whatever reason, so he left it as is.

"Why did you stop?" she murmured around his fingers, looking at him with wide eyes. That made him realize that his shock had halted his hips. He looked down at his wrist, situated by her raised hip. The number five glowed menacingly up at him, reminding him of the time he was wasting. Leaving his fingers to her devices, he got as good of a grip as he could with his other hand and thrust forward, slamming his cock deep inside her. "Oh God, Jumpy! Yes, Jumpy!"

She finally let go of his fingers, letting his hand fall back down as she pressed the back of her head to the wall. Her body felt extremely tense in his grasp, her grip refusing to loosen around him. There was nowhere for him to go until they were done, which brought up a problem. He had a feeling that she wasn't on birth control, and neither of them were likely ready for a potential pregnancy should they both escape. Even forgetting that, having his cum dripping out of her wasn't likely to be comfortable for her when walking around the ship. They certainly didn't have running water to wash off, or any proper towels to dry off with.

Before he could truly worry about that, June reached her peak. "I'm cumming, Jumpy! I'm- Mmff!" She had the presence of mind to cover her mouth just as her orgasm hit, her body tensing, then spasming as she came all over his still-thrusting cock. He could feel how utterly soaked she was with each thrust, but he barely slowed down despite her body contorting to try and pull him against her. 

"June..." he began to mutter, but he was stopped before he could even voice out his concerns. She put her finger against his lips, making him look at her smiling through the bliss of her orgasm.

"You don't have to call me that, Jumpy," she panted out, her dress having once again fallen to cover them. Not that anyone who saw them would be clueless about what was happening. "We're alone, so please... call me what you used to call me." He gulped, feeling a surge of embarrassment at the thought of calling June by her childhood nickname. She used her own nickname for him without hesitation, but that was her. He personally felt weird about it, but she wanted him to say it.

"K-Kanny..." His voice was little more than a whisper, a blush apparent on his cheeks. The way her face lit up when he said it made him feel things in his heart that made it seem silly to be embarrassed. Then he remembered what he had been trying to say before that, and a new urgency filled him. "Kanny, I... I'm gonna cum." He saw her eyes widen, and they both knew why that might be a problem. With more energy than he would've had in her situation, she pushed him away from her. He gasped as he nearly stumbled backwards, but was able to keep himself from taking a painful spill. While he was still regaining his bearings, she had fallen to her knees in front of him.

"It's okay, Jumpy. You can cum in my mouth. There won't be any mess." To illustrate her point, she took his tip into her mouth. One hand wrapped around his shaft, slick from her juices, and started to stroke it. Now he was the one who needed to muffle his moans: her hand had been one thing, but her mouth was something else. The more inches she took into her mouth, the more incredible it felt. He wouldn't last long with her sucking him like that.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing his ass as she took him all the way inside her mouth. His tip was tickling the back of her throat, and he was just in awe of her deepthroating him on the first try. That was enough for him, and he moaned out her nickname through his hand as he came. "Kanny!" His cum shot down her throat, and she took his entire load without complaint. She did have to back up off his shaft somewhat, but she was still able to let him completely fill her mouth.

He finished with a flourish, accidentally shooting his last spurt across her face. She shut her eyes and sighed, but it didn't sound like she was upset. As he stumbled back against the wall, his cock going flaccid as he caught his breath, she kept her mouth open to show him his load of cum swimming around inside. Then she swallowed it all, opening her mouth again to show its disappearance.

"Thank you, Jumpy. I _was_ pretty thirsty." She giggled as she wiped off the errant cum he had shot on her face, licking it off her fingers with a satisfied smile. It seemed like she wanted to bask in the afterglow for a bit longer, which was fine with him. He personally needed a couple more moments to catch up with his rapidly-beating heart. However...

They both heard the rattling of the doorknob attempting to be opened, then a sharp knocking at the door. "Junpei! June! What are you two doing in there?!" It was Lotus. They turned to each other, eyes wide. Well, that wasn't good.

"We're just checking something out!" Junpei called out, more on instinct than anything else. It was pure self-preservation mode at that point. "We'll be right out!" The two of them immediately reacted: he began to grab for his clothes while she jumped to her feet and did the same. They got dressed as fast as they could, both of them nearly tumbling out of the shower at different points in their haste. Finally, when they both were as presentable as they could be, Junpei went and unlocked the door.

When he opened the door, the two of them were met with a pair of dubious stares. Lotus didn't seem amused in the slightest, looking at the two of them with annoyance. It was a typical expression for her. "Are you two done?" It seemed that despite their attempts to hide it, they weren't fooling anyone. As for Santa, he was looking at them with a strange expression. It was too hard for Junpei to figure out what it meant, so he didn't bother trying.

"Yeah, uh... We didn't find anything." That was one way of saying they had been too busy to look for anything. Lotus did not seem happy with that response, huffing and shaking her head as she fixed her unhappy stare at the two of them.

"Well, we found a shower curtain that has a strange hole in it. If you two could come help us figure this out, then maybe we won't all drown." She turned away in a huff, her hips swinging back and forth as she stomped out of the room. Could she help her every move being sexy, or was that deliberate? He turned to Santa, who just shrugged and walked out as well, but not before giving the two of them one last strange look.

He turned to look back at June - no, _Akane_ \- to see she was blushing furiously. This wasn't the cute, shy blush she had when trying to pull him into the shower. This was a full-faced, completely mortified blush, though he had no idea why that would be. He was embarrassed that they had been caught too, but at least they could only assume what happened. It would have been much worse if they had been seen in the act. Thank God for Akane locking the door.

"Kanny? Are you okay?" She realized he was staring, and she snapped out of it real quick, though she was still acting pretty strange.

"Yup! I'm fine!" She held her hands up, trying to look fine. It just made her look more suspicious. He stared at her for a moment longer, but knew that any more time spent there would get Lotus more pissed. That was the last thing he needed. Shrugging to himself, he turned to leave, but Akane's voice halted him. "Hey, um, Jumpy?" He turned to look at her, letting her continue. "Um, I wanted to thank you. For, you know..." She couldn't hide her smile as she delivered the finishing salvo. "... jumping my bones."

He stared at her in silence, then rolled his eyes. "Wow, really? I can't believe you, Kanny." For her part, Akane covered her mouth to hide her giggle, her blush coming down. Junpei turned and walked out of the room without another word, Akane following still giggling the whole while. They needed to get back to focusing on solving Zero's strange puzzles so they could escape, but it was tough to think of anything else but Akane's perfect body against his, her moans permeating his ears as she begged him for more.

He supposed it may have been a good time for a shower after all.


End file.
